Katsuyoshi Hojo
Katsuyoshi Hojo (勝義北条, Katsuyoshi Hōjō) is the mastermind behind Nightmare Wing also known as an Etherious, a type of demon from the lost pages of Zeref's Book. He is the arch-nemesis of Fuyu Ketsueki who he battled along ago, through after gaining the stone he then became the first Etherious to access Etherious Second Form during the war with Star Breaker Guild. He is the former dark guild master of Nightmare Wing and seeks to use the Black Soul Gem to release the dark spirits of trapped demons inside to wage war upon humanity. Or simply use it for himself for everlasting power and immortality. He was defeated by Angron Curze and was forced to relinquish control in order to stay alive. Though his exact origins are unclear, he is an extremely well-traveled individual being able to do more able to know a large knowledge about multiple different areas. Katsuyoshi has a reputation as a demon in human skin for his brutality and lacking care for humankind, believing they are little more than sheep in a den of wolves compared to him and his guild. Katsuyoshi's reputation of terror has him gain the spot of being currently the most wanted person in Earthland with a bounty of over 8,000,000,000 for his defeat paid directly from the Emperor of Mana's personal fund to stop his master plans from taking over Earth-land. Personality Katsuyoshi seems to the be calm, twisted and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies, especially Masahiro. When he was first introduced, he was depicted as cold and apathetic and didn't hesitate to injure his own allies if he was irritated, he uses punish them depending on how bad they failed him. He also has a talking scarf of a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf demon on his neck at all times to act as his secondary voice. During his time he developed a god complex and valued himself while delighting in striking terror in his first impressions or simply overpowering lesser people. It was later revealed his true personality was a surprise, he is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, with a calmness about him at all times. Despite his politeness, his personality isn't a simple kindness but more a casual and uncaring personality with a cold calculating person who would kill anyone or anything that gets in his way. He is shown to controls his minions through acquired respect or simply outright fear. He is quite relaxed at all times, simply due to the fact more often he has entire situations planned out well in advance and is prepared for everything. His greatest weakness: his pure arrogance at times. He truly believed he is immortal or simply superior than all others people even his own guild members even at times, attacking recklessly against powerful opponents such Dragon Emperor Takashi Suzugamori or the God Slayer Fuyu Ketsueki without a second thought through it's purely due to the fact, he believes he is superior to them in every way possible. Appearance In his first appearance, he appeared to look just like his rival Fuyu Ketsueki, however, he has black clothing version with a minor red outline along with black hair and matching eyes. However in his true looks as a Human-like form he appears he has long and protruded outward from the back of his head, The top half of his hair was a goldish-yellow while the bottom half of his hair was black, however it turns white when he is either out of power or simply relaxing. He has bright yellow with a golden tint to his eyes. His outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl, Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair which appears to glow red when he appears to be using his magic or when enraged. His appearance in his Etherious form, he takes a giant humanoid demon with gray skin, claws on both hands and feet and a multitude of spikes protruding from his back and head. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. During this from the top of his robe is torn a bit, while his lower body part is intact, it's also noted he has razor sharp claws and nails on his feet. The second Eitherious form is a black and red marking creature of titanic size; one of its hands is bigger than most giants compared to normal. Its single eye large crimson which takes up most of its head, this containing several tomoe-like marks on it. Upon its release, it is a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark red veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of it can grow up to ten tails out of it's back are used to also sweep large buildings away. History Backstory Among those pages lost from Zeref's book came a single demon that's desire for conquest and destruction would lead it through unspeakable acts of terror throughout the land. During this period 500 years ago after the fall of the dragon. Humanity recovered, however, during this period a new threat emerged demons of multiple shape and sizes come out of the world terrorizing people. The leader among them is known as "Baal" the lord and master of the hordes of demons, that were lost after pages of Zeref's book were torn out during conflict early on. Outnumbered and outgunned the humans fought back and through hope scattering moments, they defeated the horde and trapped them within the stone. "Af Anpiel" with his apprentice Masahiro Ketsueki and his brother Fuyu Ketsueki defeated "Baal" then cast him into the damned pits of mountains trapped underneath stones thought to be dead. However, a wizard seeing him as after taking a humanoid form to protect himself shortly before passing out. Baal that day died, as in from the ashes Katsuyoshi Hojo truly was born that day after he shredded his former skin and converted into a more pure version of himself. Through many years have passed by a young wizard by the name Kurokawa Takeshi, a servant of the Empire of Mana, those humans that fought him nearly 500 years later. After being restored to strength by this fellow, his kindness was rewarded by slow manipulations by Hojo to having the man lead a dark cult worshipping Zeref believing they will gain ultimate power to keep the imperial cities safe from any foes should the dragons return while he secretly begins to acquire lost allies. However, he was deceived as he realized that he built a guild of Demons and the enemies of the imperials, instead of a force of good. This revelation lead to his betrayal by Hojo and him ascending to the role of "Dark Guild Master" as they began their plans for war with the enemy guild as well as the retrieval of the Black Soul Gem an artifact that will prove useful when building an army of demons to serve under this new guild of demons and shadows. Shatter Moon Saga Two Kingdoms Saga Curse and Abilities As the guild master of Nightmare Wing, Katsuyoshi appears to be quite powerful and Demon able to fight toe to toe with his rival Fuyu Ketsueki, he is able to fight toe-to-toe with Masahiro and fight to a draw. Magic & Curse Purgatory Curse (煉獄の呪い, Rengoku no noroi) is a Curse that makes use of the powers of wind and sound to generate powerful waves of dark energy to which can be by a simple hand motion or upon direct contact of a trap seal and are usually on a very grand scale. The user can freely use of absolute control of the wind itself as well as the sound itself to cripple a target from a distance. This curse also carries a unique side-effect of attacking and victims mental mind-frame using this curse is able to slowly drive the victim insane over a long period of time if exposed to more then, eight minutes of contact. The effects of this power are devastating attacking a mental barrier and being used a huge advantage during battle being often referred to as the "The Winds of the Abyss" by those who are affected by this curse. *'Nightmare Storm' (悪夢嵐, Naitomea sutōmu) This basic attack of his creates a black hurricane from his hand as he spins around rapidly, creating a black whirlwind to form into a black drill shape to lunge through to impale a target or spun around and then sent flying violently. Through prolong effect to this curse will lead to a small degree of madness. *'Nightmare Soundwave' (悪夢衝撃波, Naitomea no shōgekiha) This basic attack uses a single finger to generate a pulse of sound itself which pulses towards a target with a high-pitch sound that forms a small sonic boom that dispelled from the tip of the index fighter with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the user, however the effects leaves a small amount of madness from a brief touch. *'Devil's Illusion Wave ' (悪魔のイリ幻想波, Akuma no iryūjon'u~ēbu) This is a sinister yet basic spell made for destroying and shattering the minds of its victims with a pulse of the wind or a pulse of sound generated from his hand. This technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger to send a small sound to target the brain itself to literally destroy his opponent's mind. Once used, it sends a nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain itself; he or she is trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality itself. It also considerably weakens the control of the body, mind, soul of the victim along with the depth of perception of reality. This is his favorite move to use in to kill or simply torment his underlings & weak enemies during battle usually spells doom for the one in the receiving end unless they have an unusually powerful mind to resist it. In addition to weakening and trapping an enemy in a powerful illusion (followed by instant death if weak enough). This attack also serves to deeply attack the enemies mind to paralyzing the target should they be able to resist it. *'Sound Annihilation Wave' (絶滅の波の音, Zetsumetsu no naminone) It is the most advanced version of the "Devil's Illusion Wave" which it completely overwhelms the enemies mind. Through it requires a great amount of energy at once to be used, once used it can be used to either to kill the target's mind or simply to manipulate the target's mind to assault an enemy. This power grants the user to order the victim to attack anyone as long as there is a target. The effects of this curse though harder to break than a simple spell can be broken provided the target has a strong emotional attachment to the target and has great willpower. *'Nightmare Wind' (悪夢風, Naitomea-fū) This attack generates a powerful current of made from both wind and sound with a powerful unleashing of the power generated formed causing a powerful, bone breaking shockwave destroys everything before that the enemy realizes what has happened. This can generate into a large hurricane of the wind itself into pure energy in a place devastated the frightening attack or a large wall of defense around him. *''' Madness Drain''' (狂気排水路, Kyōki no dorein) This attack require the use of touching a target to generates a "curse" mark. Once cursed the target will begin to transmit magical energy from the target into the user of this attack slowly to replenish them, however this only works when a target is also suffering from a type of madness and if the user should be able to break free from the madness the connection is broken and the seal fades away after a period of time. *'Devil Emperor's Black Maelstrom' (悪魔皇帝のブラック大渦, Akuma kōtei no burakku di uzu) This is the ultimate attack of the Purgatory Curse, which he acquired following devouring many other demons souls. During this the amount of energy made from this attack causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken from its raw energy. When cast he generates from his magic two medium-size thunderously powerful energy spheres in each hand made from his rage that then combines the massive energy into a dark red and black outlined beam of light that fires a powerful enough to destroy anything in its path. Through Takashi Suzugamori was hit by the impact despite his entire body mostly covered in black burn marks despite being a Fire Dragon Slayer, he was still able to withstand the blow to live through it aside from fainting into a coma after the battle. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī) This is a type of Magic used by humans and demons. It allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Also, while connected with others, everyone that is connected can talk with each other. Abilities Demonic Physiology Powers Uniquely to Katsuyoshi is the power to fully morph his entire body into any kind of shape or solid form based on his thoughts. His entire body is made out of a bio-liquid based skin, which gives him the ability to take the shape or density of any kind of object that comes to mind, such as Metal, Skin, Glass or etc. It has a bit of a delay but once active he is able to change his body from the shape of the density of normal skin into his upper limits being as hard as diamonds through at the cost of mobility larger due to the sheer weight and focus on retaining such a form. His skin can convert into other liquids including green slim to slip through barred walls to flee or water to make himself briefly unaffected to weapon strikes. However It should be noted, that when in solidly based forms, his internal organs are left behind the skin including his Brain and Heart as possible targets as the solid forms are based on normal body shape as such he is unable to move them around. Master Tactician and Intellect One of the most dangerous powers of Katsuyoshi Hojo arguably is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, Building Layouts, strategy, and tactics of everything from Demon-based history right down to current events and inner workers of humans including within the empire. His tactical skills are overwhelming proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory within a matter of moments. He knows never to enter a battle unprepared using every tactic and also to be flexible enough to use the area around him to an advantage showing his tactical awareness at all times. Masterful Level Manipulator He has proven time and again to show himself as a very crafty and a cunning man since his arrival to the world. Through using simple tricks as Fuyu to turn guards to attack each other to downright morphing into other people through his natural power trick people into believing anything that he speaks based on of studying his targets personality and ways of acting. Immense Strength - Katsuyoshi's physical strength is remarkable even when in his basic form, allowing him to easily parry Fuyu's Fire God's Bellow with a single hand sending it away from him. When during combat he showed to be able to punch through a solid wall with his bare hand leaving a hole while using a sword, he is able to enhance this, even more, to slice through the wall instead. Immense Speed - Katsuyoshi shows remarkable speed using it to move at high speeds to keep up with some other enemies while also showing great flexibility by doing multiple backflips to evade incoming projectiles. Using this with his fighting style he is able to move to defend himself judging a enemies moves by joint movements and moving his body as such with a much faster way. Immense Durability - While as a human Katsuyoshi shows pretty strong durability able to withstand a full-on battle with Fuyu Ketsueki without trying during the contest & being able to withstand some of the legendary weapons and beasts of the Emperor of Regno Rosa Masahiro Ketsueki during their battle in his pocket realm. Expert Weapons Combatant - Being the master of Nightmare Wing, not only is he a skilled user of curses but he is also well known for his knowledge and skills when applying to using weapons during combat. This includes various swords, clubs, spears and etc to extreme effectiveness. He was able to fight at this level of skill after numerous battles with Hiroki Yamamoto while he was training him to use his new curse. Grand Master Martial Artist - Katsuyoshi is an utter monster when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, though enjoying the usage of weapons to make the fights go longer, he will employ his deadly Martial Art which he later trained Tao Kung to perfection in it. The fighting style he employs is called the "Way of the Demon God Fist" (悪魔の道神の拳, Akuma no michi-shin no ken) or Satsujinken (殺人権, Killing Fist) which is a type of martial arts that takes knowledge of multiple forms molding them into one. This form of fighting focuses on powerful strikes forming magical energy through the fists or feet to completely destroy a foe's guard while also keeping a strong defense. It employs numerous forms of fighting and takes approaches to Karate, and Japanese martial arts through targeting joints in an enemy's body while still keeping a strong defense. However, Katsuyoshi also fits in some natural blunt force fighting using a bit of Taekwondo & Judo throws into this to keep enemies on their toes during combat. *'Ennetsu Jigoku Kikku' (炎熱地獄ック, Flames of Hell Kick) At first it seems like a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. However, it is a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with enough force to shatter an entire skull with a single sweep while also leaving a large shock wave that is generated by the wind into a large Orb-shape during the impact. Enormous Cursed Power - Being the guild master and leader of the dark guild Nightmare Wing, Katsuyoshi has amazing powerful almost utterly completely freakish at nature being able to send despair through the fields of battle upon a single release. However following devouring the souls of hundreds of demons his power tripled to the point where he was deemed a threat to the point that Masahiro Ketsueki would claim that he is as much of a threat to his empire as Zeref in his words. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like other Etherious, Katsuyoshi is able to transform into his true, more powerful form: his Etherious Form. During this form, he gains a large claw is able to not only carry but even crush blades or harden steel blades using great force as well as able to use it also as a type of shield as well. *'Augmented Raw Strength' - Katsuyoshi's already immense strength when transformed into a devastatingly powerful strike. During Etherious form he gains a tripled the enhancement during his transformation. He is shown to be able to use his "Claw" shaped arm to be able to punch the ground so hard it makes a sudden earthquake from the force or simply using the large claw to punch through large building walls. *'Augmented Speed' - During Etherious form, the speed of Katsuyoshi's speed is much more greatly boosted to be able to handle to keep toe to toe with Takashi Suzugamori during a heated contest even surpassing him. Also during his movements at times, he moves fast enough his movements are mostly a blur to near invisible to see unless fighting a skilled speed-based target. *'Immense Heighten Cursed Power' - While he activates his Eitherious form, his magical power is boosted much more than normal with a much higher burst of the rate of magic than normal able to match the Infamous Dragon Emperor Takashi. However, after devouring the souls of hundreds of demon souls, his power was augmented to the point of being frightening using his power to generate a powerful weight of cursed power to crush down his enemy. During this form his magic power color is purple. Etherious Second Form (エーテリアス 二番階層 フォーム Ēteriasu segunda Fōmu): After regaining the Black Soul Gem, and devouring of the power of the demons trapped inside of it. Katsuyoshi has gained the power to access his second Etherious form. It is NOT a natural power gained through training. This was first triggered as the side effect of Katsuyoshi devouring hundreds of demons at once into his body, there power changing him into a massive monster, however, once he gained control he learned to control this new power. He can change between at will however it takes a little bit of time before is able to revert back to normal. *'Tremendous Strength' - After transforming into his much larger form clearly using his size advantage as a titan-like demon, Katsuyoshi is able to do unbelievably strong feats including smashing entire buildings with a sweep of his tails or destroy an entire bridge with a single claw sweep using its large mass. *'Tremendous Durability' - During this form, his durability has been enhanced to the monstrous level being able to capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages as well as assaults from the imperial army itself. Even attacks from Fuyu Ketsueki, his brother Masahiro Ketsueki with the support of the Star Breaker Guild emerged unscathed as if nothing happened during the First Battle of Rengo Rosa following the restored army of demons created from the lost pages of Zeref's book which are now ruled by Nightmare Wing. *'Monstrous Magical Power' - After his transformation after feeding off the power of other Eitherious through the Black Soul Gem to grant the user the power of other demons to augment his own power. This aura is a bright dark red energy that flows around his body. It was powerful enough to send a chill of fear down even the strongest enemies from its unnatural power. *'The Unique Physiology' - During this monstrous form, he is able can release a wave of orange wind-like energy beams from its finger and mouth. Its body is made out of harder skin that formed as a grotesque bulb-like body which can retract and unleash ten large tails to be used to be a sweeping motion during combat. Lastly, this monster also carries some form of control over the winds itself boosting its Purgatory Curse to unspeakable levels being able to generate large hurricane like twisters out of its hands during combat. During basic form, he can use this unique power to morph his body into other people's shapes including this he borrows their voice and to a degree sometimes even their weapon. Equipment *'The Scroll of One-Hundred Blades' (スクロールの 百ブレード, Sukurōru no hyaku burēdo) This scroll contains a magic seal which when activated releases a rain of weapons upwards into the sky which falls around the area to be used by Katsuyoshi. This scroll carries multiple kinds of weapons that Katsuyoshi normally was taken from his victims after killing them before sending them into the scroll. Most the weapons carry bladed edges however, there are a few that has spikes or even spear points attach to them instead. This scroll is normally carried on his person at all times in the event of betrayal from his own guild mates or simply an ambush from his enemies. *'Black Soul Gem' (黒の魂の宝石, Kuro no tamashī no hōseki) The Black Soul Stone was an artifact of incredible power created by the Emperor of Regno Rosa, Masahiro Ketsueki to contain the souls of the Etherious and other demons from the book of Zeref during the 500 year war following the final battle with Katsuyoshi when he went by the name "Baal". The stone was intended to hold the souls of many beings, Angels, Demons, Dragons, Humans & other beings of light & dark. In total the stone carries a grant total of billions of demons and human souls at once, each can be called upon at a will by the user if focused with enough magical energy. However, when Katsuyoshi devoured some of the souls of the other Etherious inside of the stone, he gains access to a new power which lets his Etherious true form explain and grow into a much more powerful monster than before. Relationships Guild Members Allies *'Kraken Bonez' - He admires him for being a strong warrior as well as a powerful figure to be able to bring a back his guild from the depths of despair back into power. Realizing his terms of power, Katsuyoshi focused his attention to him due to the level of power feeling like compared to him, that Kraken is the second strongest within the alliance aside from himself purely in terms of power. *'Absalom' - He holds a strong yet healthy amount of respect for Lord Absalom, being a strong leader through at the same time, his pride leaves him to fear little about the man. He also enjoys watching him seemly take control of his underlings with a single look towards them. *'Sub-Zero/Raido Nakano' - He highly feels disgusted by his presence even to the point he even taunts him with the reference to "Sliver Fullbuster". Despite this, however, he is more than willing to work with a human like him despite his rude tone. *'Naazariya' - He enjoyed asking questions and even teasing her to attempt to get her to show some emotions when talking. He also values her as an ally within the alliance. *'Zeref Dragneel' - He formerly served Zeref as a member of his army during the 500-year Demon War, where he was defeated and was cast away through his legions laid sealed, he remained. As it stands Katsuyoshi has no standing loyalty to Zeref Dragneel however, he respects the man for building an empire and able to bring the war to Fairy Tail's Doorstep for the ultimate magic. Enemies *'Cornelius Vivamus' - He is a leader of a special operation group known as the Cross Knights. A member of an Extremist branch of the Rune Knights and is taken as a large threat to Katsuyoshi in terms of his skill and power. *'Masahiro Ketsueki' - The ruler of the Empire Of Mana and a sworn enemy of Katsuyoshi of himself. He also serves as the Guild Master of Star Breaker Guild who serve under him as the main guild, that serves the country. *'Empire of Mana' - This ruling nation is the primary thorn in the foot of Hojo being the ancestors of those who fought during the 500-year war with the armies of demons. As such Lord Hojo has no love loss for them and would gladly destroy them before turning his sights upon the rest of the world. Quotes Trivia *'Baals name is a reference to the translation of North-West Semitic title and honorific meaning "''lord" or "master" & also the name of the Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction boss fight. *The nickname of it the "Ansatsuken" (暗殺拳, Assassination Fist) was from Street Fighter Series, however, unlike it's somewhat different and altered for Fairy Tail fighting style instead of some cheap knock-off. However with that said I don't mind borrowing some traits and the name, however, it's not my main focus to copy it. *Also through fairy tail Mard Geer also used the magic known as "Telepathy" magic so that's why I gave him the knowledge of how to do it. Also, it's stated upon the Fairy Tail Wikia if you need my reference but if that's not the case let me know down below. *He has influence from a few villains of anime/manga I've seen in the past and thought I'd use elements from some of them to make a great villain to counter the powerful might of the imperial of Rengo Rosa. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Dark Guild Master